Aquel mosquetero
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: Ambientada en Holanda del siglo XVII, Inuyasha un joven espadachín se enfrenta a los tercios españoles capitaneados por Naraku, y ademas del amor, conocerá los celos y el resentimiento, pero también, tratara de cumplir su venganza por un romance destruido.
1. Rescatados por el enmascarado

Por el gusto de los mosqueteros y de la pintura barroca holandesa, me han inspirado a escribir este fan fic, incluso me inspire en el comic español _El mosquetero azul_ de Manuel Gago García. Los personajes solo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 1: Rescatados por el enmascarado

A primera mitad del siglo XVII, las Provincias Unidas de los Países Bajos holandeses estaban luchando contra el poderoso ejército español por su independencia. Esta naciente nación de Europa se caracterizaba por la libertad de comercio, de culto y de expresión, teniendo bases republicanas.

Esto ocurrió cuando los tercios españoles, comandados por el capitán Naraku, estaban asolando una pequeña aldea, y en una de las casas resistían una joven de 16 años llamada Kagome, junto con su amiga Sango, el niño Shippo y el pastor calvinista Miroku, este último mantenía a raya al enemigo con su arcabuz, aunque Sango daba de su parte, y este le dijo:

-¿Si salimos de esta, saldremos de paseo?

-No es hora de responder esa pregunta-Le respondió.

Pero Kagome trataba de disparar con las armas que tenía, del cual Shippo se las cargaba y les dijo a los dos:

-No es momento de hacer preguntas tontas, debemos contener al enemigo.

-Si llegan a entrar me encargo de ellos-Dijo Sango.

-Cuenta conmigo-Le dijo Miroku.

-Pero no te sobrepases-Le dijo mostrándole la mano.

En ese momento, el calvo sargento Yakotsu le indico a su jefe, quien estaba en compañía de su alquimista Byakura, sobre los que estaban resistiendo:

-Están en esa casa, y hay un pastor calvinista.

-Han matado a algunos de los nuestros-Dijo uno de los soldados.

-No importa, sacadlos de ahí como sea, ya veré el castigo que les impondré si sobreviven-Ordenó el malvado oficial.

Cuando los piqueros y arcabuceros estaban a punto de sacarlos, y que otro iba a ingresar por detrás, de la nada, apareció un sujeto vestido de rojo oscuro, con capa, sombrero y antifaz que atacó al que iba a ingresar por detrás. Los que estaban adentro lo llegaron a ver:

-¿Vieron eso?-Dijo Kagome.

-Sí, y tiene un antifaz-Dijo Shippo.

Mientras que el enemigo intentaba tirar la puerta abajo, apareció aquel enmascarado que los enfrentó con su espada y hasta acabó con ellos:

-Es el-Dijo un soldado.

-No importa, el capitán dijo que si lo viéramos debemos acabar con el-Le dijo un compañero.

El enmascarado retenía a los soldados, y le dijo a los que estaban adentro:

-Salid, yo me encargo de ellos.

Con la ayuda de Sango y de su gata Kirara, pudieron enfrentar a algunos soldados, hasta que el enmascarado logra dejar fuera de combate a sus contrincantes.

Mientras se iban de allí, este les dijo:

-Venid conmigo, yo podré ayudarles a salir de aquí.

-Como usted diga-Le dijo Kagome.

Finalmente, lograron salir de la aldea al montar en algunos caballos que el enmascarado le quitó a los dragones.

Mientras tanto, el sargento le dijo a su jefe que los que resistían se escaparon con ayuda del enmascarado y al saberlo, Naraku frunció el ceño y le dijo:

-¿Y no hicieron nada para capturarlo?

-Fue difícil enfrentarlo-Le dijo un soldado.

-Maldita sea, pero sea como sea lo capturaré y acabaré con él.

Al llegar a un lugar apartado, Kagome y sus amigos recuperaron la calma, pero sobre todo, agradeció al enmascarado de haberles ayudado:

-Te debo la vida, si no hubieras aparecido, hubiéramos caído en sus garras-Le dijo la joven.

-Ahora que ustedes parecen amistosos, les mostrare mi secreto.

En ese momento, el sujeto se quitó su sombrero y el antifaz para mostrarse quien era en realidad: era un joven de cabello negro y largo. Los presentes quedaron impresionados y este les dijo:

-Oculto mi identidad solo a los españoles.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto Miroku.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha, y combato a los españoles desde que mi padre se unió a las milicias urbanas.

Volviendo a montar a sus caballos, Sango le dijo:

-Debemos volver a la ciudad y decirles lo que paso.

-Si quieren voy con ustedes-Dijo Inu.

-Está bien, te llevare para que conozcas a mi familia-Le dijo Kagome.

Aceptando su propuesta, el joven de vestimenta de rojo oscura se fue con sus nuevos amigos y montando en su caballo.


	2. Conociéndose

Capítulo 2: Conociéndose

Después de un rato cabalgando, llegaron a la ciudad. Y antes que la joven se vaya con el espadachín de cabello negro, ella se despide del pastor Miroku, de Sango y de Shippo, para después volver a encontrarse en otra ocasión:

-En otra ocasión te venimos a buscar-Le dijo Sango.

-Le diremos al alcalde de lo sucedido-Dijo Miroku.

-Cuídense, y en otra ocasión iremos para visitar a los milicianos.

Mientras que sus tres amigos, incluyendo a la gata se iban, la joven le mira a los ojos a Inu y le dice:

-Te presentare a mi familia, y no te preocupes, ellos te cuidaran-Le dijo.

-Te agradezco tu hospitalidad-Le respondió.

Después de cabalgar por las calles, llegaron a la casa de la familia de Kagome; cuando ella desmonto, abrazó a su madre cuando esta salía, ya que ella paso por un mal momento y le dijo:

-Y todo se lo debemos a este joven quien logro enfrentar a los españoles.

Naomi, como se llamaba la madre de Kagome, le recibió amablemente y también el hermano menor de nombre Souta:

-¿Eres holandés, no?-Pregunto Naomi.

-Sí, mi padre Inu Taisho integraba a las milicias-Le responde.

Al oír ese nombre, apareció el abuelo de Kagome, un alquimista local que llegó a conocer a su padre:

-Era un buen miliciano-Le dijo.

-Ya hablaremos de eso, y me parece que debe estar cansado, y debe tomar un descanso-Dijo Naomi invitando a que ingrese a la casa.

Después de darse un baño y ponerse una bata, el joven se reunió con la familia de la joven en la cocina, donde Naomi estaba preparando la comida.

A la hora de servir, el joven comía de forma desenfrenada y solo usaba el cuchillo como cubierto; todos lo miraban y Kagome le dijo:

-Eh, poned un poco de modales en la mesa.

-Me parece que no habéis comido bien-Opino Naomi.

-Me las arreglaba para obtener mi alimento-Respondió.

Mientras que Inu disfrutaba de los buenos platillos, Souta le hacía preguntas:

-¿Habéis tenido pareja?

-¡Souta! No lo incomodes-Le dijo Kagome.

-No quiero hablar de eso-Respondió y siguió comiendo.

Después todos terminaron con la comida, y le agradeció a la madre de Kagome por todo lo preparado, y decidió echarse una siesta:

-Debe estar cansado-Dijo Kagome.

-De seguro ha tenido muchas aventuras-Dijo Naomi.

A la hora de despertarse, la joven le invito al huésped si quería salir a pasear a caballo, así podían conversar a solas, Inu acepto sin dudar.

Antes de partir, Kagome preparó algunos bocadillos y así, montaron y se pusieron a pasear a caballo por los alrededores, no sin antes de despedirse de Naomi, de Souta y del abuelo que pedía que se cuiden.

Mientras se paseaban montados, la joven le decía muchas cosas sobre el paisaje, mientras que Inu oía sin decir una palabra, hasta que escogieron un buen lugar para el picnic.

En el picnic, el joven disfrutaba de los bocadillos en compañía de Kagome, y ella le dijo:

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar de que si no tenías pareja? Confía en mí.

-Bueno, yo tenía un amor en una de las aldeas próximas a Flandes, se llamaba Kikyo y era una chica amable con todos los habitantes y les ayudaba en cualquier cosa. Pero parece que el mal interrumpió nuestro amor cuando ella dio su vida por mí en combate; y desde ese momento jure vengarme de aquel capitán español que los estaba atacando, por eso uso antifaz.

Kagome sintió lo que dijo y le abrazo:

-Ya tendrás oportunidad para amar-Le expresó.

Y así fue en ese momento cuando Inu le roba un beso, ella se ruborizó, pero por una parte le gustó.


	3. Los milicianos

Capítulo 3: Los milicianos

Al día siguiente, mientras Inuyasha descansaba, Kagome le dijo a su madre:

-Mira mama, voy a decirle a la milicia urbana sobre nuestro nuevo aliado, tal vez lo acepten.

-Bien, cualquier cosa le diré a Inu adonde te fuiste, suerte-Le dijo Naomi.

Así, Kagome fue hacia una casa en donde la milicia urbana, que se compañía por integrantes de la burguesía y algunos de la clase trabajadora. Antes de llegar a ese lugar, se cruzó con el artista Frans Hals, quien le dijo:

-Cuidado señorita, llevo unos bocetos que hice de los milicianos, espero que sirvan.

-Suerte señor-Dijo la joven.

Pero también, se cruzó con Rin, aquella joven que era la novia en secreto de Sesshomaru, el capitán de la milicia urbana, y era amiga de Kagome:

-¿Cómo estas Kagome?-Le saludó.

-Bien, voy a decirles que hay un nuevo aliado que puede ayudarnos.

-¡Qué bien! Sesshomaru está allá, suerte-Y ella siguió su camino.

En la casa, los milicianos capitaneados por Sesshomaru, un hombre de largo cabello blanco, y que rara vez sonreía, estaban planeando durante el banquete de como enfrentarían a Naraku; entre ellos estaba el joven sargento Koga y sus dos piqueros Ginta y Hakaku, incluyendo al golfillo Jaken, quien era como el sirviente fiel de Sesshomaru.

Algunos andaban opinando de como atacar a los españoles en campo abierto, pero más se interesaban por saber dónde era su campamento, así podrían acabar con el de una vez por todas:

-Claro, saber dónde está su cuartel general, yo estoy dispuesto a vengar a algunos compañeros que cayeron combatiendo contra el-Dijo Koga.

-Sí señor, creo que podremos lograrlo-Dijo un integrante.

En ese momento apareció Kagome, y después de saludarlos a todos, les contó sobre el nuevo aliado que le salvo a ella y a sus amigos cuando estaban rodeados en una aldea cercana:

-Cuando lo traiga les diré quien es y seguro será de gran ayuda.

-Solo espero que no sea un fanfarrón, porque si no el amo bonito no lo aceptaría en la milicia-Dijo Jaken.

-Cierra el pico, Jaken-Le dijo Sesshomaru.

-Sí, amo bonito-Respondió.

Antes que se vaya, Koga le saludo a Kagome, ya que le conocía desde hace mucho y le dijo:

-Quiero verte cuando termine la reunión.

-Bien, te espero-Respondió ella.

Como lo había dicho, Koga se reunio con Kagome, del cual le tomo de las manos y comenzó a decirle cosas cariñosas a Kagome, pero ella se ponía un poco tímida, y le dijo:

-Ay Koga, hasta este momento te consideraba mi amigo, pero….

-Me gustaría que fueras mi mujer-Le interrumpió.

-¿Tu mujer? Pero yo-Le dijo casi sorprendida.

Cuando el joven de cabello negro iba por ella los vio juntos y quedo mirándolos por unos segundos hasta mostrar un rostro enojado, del cual poco después se le acercó al sargento, la separó de Kagome, desenvainó su espada y se la apuntó diciéndole de forma amenazadora:

-Te reto a un duelo, en esta tarde y será mejor que no faltes.

-Así será y te derrotare-Dijo Koga en un modo desafiante.

Cuando aquel enojado sargento se retiró del lugar, Kagome quedo pasmada, ya que en realidad, comenzó a parecerle molesto que Inu sea celoso, inclusive caprichoso, y que no le gustaba para nada que se enfrente en un duelo con Koga:

-Me niego a que le enfrentes y que los dos se maten-Le dijo enojada.

-No me interesa, yo siempre defiendo mi honor-Le respondió dándole la espalda.


	4. El duelo

Capítulo 4: El duelo

A pesar de que Kagome le andaba diciendo que no vaya a pelear, Inuyasha no hizo caso y se fue no más al encuentro con Koga, y ella le dijo enojada:

-Si te hiere Koga no me importa, y que eso te sirva de lección por ser tan celoso.

Después de caminar por un rato, Inu encontró al joven sargento que estaba descansando apoyándose en la pared, junto sus dos amigos piqueros y cuando lo vio le dijo:

-¿Estás listo para ser derrotado, perro sarnoso?

-Hare que te tragues esas palabras-Dijo Inu enojándose.

-Si llego a matarte, Kagome será mía.

-Hare que eso jamás se cumpla.

Después de decirse esos insultos, desenvainan sus espadas, se ponen en posición y chocan los aceros de sus espadas, mientras que Ginta y Hakaku alientan a su sargento.

Ambos enemigos se enfrentaban cara a cara, y la gente que pasaba los miraba, aunque algunos se alejaban para no meterse en la pelea.

Sin embargo, Koga sacó su puñal y con él le lanzaba ataques a Inu, del cual procuraba esquivar cada ataque, hasta que con un golpe de su espada, logró dejarlo sin ese puñal para seguir combatiendo con espadas no más.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse, y seguían luchando. Mientras que, en pleno combate, apareció Sesshomaru junto con Jaken, que al ver pelear a Inu, fue hacia el lugar y desenvainó su espada para enfrentar a Inuyasha:

-He buscado el momento para enfrentarnos-Le dijo.

-Pues aprovecha el momento-Le respondió.

-Acabe con él, amo bonito-Dice Jaken alentando.

Y así, Inu se enfrentaba a Koga y al capitán de la milicia que lo atacaban por los dos lados; pero el procuraba seguir luchando a toda costa.

Pero como ambos enemigos eran buenos espadachines trató de rechazar cada ataque, y cuando hizo eso empuja a Koga de una patada y ahí Sesshomaru hace un rápido movimiento y le quita el arma, ahí ambos le apuntan con sus espadas:

-¿Qué hacemos con él, capitán?-Pregunta Koga.

-Voy a ajustar cuentas con mi medio hermano por un conflicto de hace años-Responde Sesshomaru.

-¿Es el tu medio hermano?-Dice el sargento sorprendido.

-Vamos amo Sesshomaru, ya lo tiene-Le decía animando el golfillo.

En ese momento, aparecieron Kagome y Rin para detenerlos, del cual la segunda le dijo que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru eran medios hermanos:

-Por favor, no lo mates, podemos arreglarlo-Dijo Rin dirigiéndose al capitán de la milicia.

-Pero Rin, tu no entiendes-Le dijo.

-Al menos que me deje terminar la pelea-Dijo Koga.

-¿Por qué vinieron?-Dijo Jaken.

Pero justo en ese momento, apareció Ayame, quien era una joven enamorada de Koga y que andaban saliendo para conocerse; pero al verlo pelear le preguntó:

-¿Por qué peleas?

Ahí, el sargento comenzó a sudar, sin saber que responder, y le dijo:

-Por el honor, porque me faltó el respeto y nada más-Para evitar decir que era por Kagome.

-Si quieres pelear, solo guárdalo para el enemigo-Le dijo ella.

Y haciendo caso a lo que le decía Ayame, Koga envaina su espada y se va con ella y con sus amigos, no sin antes despedirse de Kagome.

Aceptando la presencia de las dos jóvenes, los dos medios hermanos dejan de pelear y se miran con desprecio:

-Algún día, tendremos la oportunidad de volver a chocar nuestras espadas-Le dijo Sesshomaru.

-Así será-Le contesto Inu.

-El no será parte de la milicia-Le dice dirigiéndose a Kagome.

Sin volver la mirada atrás, el capitán de los tercios se va con Rin y con Jaken; mientras que Kagome le ordena a Inu que vuelva a la casa:

-Que sea la última vez que pelees con Koga-Le decía.

Al volver a la casa, Rin estuvo pensando por lo que había pasado en la calle, y le pregunta a Sesshomaru:

-¿Volverá a pelear con su medio hermano?

-Sí, y es posible que acabe con él.

-Sabes, en mi familia me enseñaron que los hermanos deben estar unidos en las buenas y en las malas, y que si se pelean sería una tragedia.

Al oír eso, Sesshomaru se quedó sin habla y como no le respondió nada, se acercó hacia ella del cual se acostaron en la cama, ahí se dieron besos y caricias.

En la casa, Kagome le pidió a Inuyasha que no vuelva a hacer eso, del cual se lo dijo con su familia presente, ya que si no, no lo dejaría estar con nadie si se pone así de celoso, pero que también, que recuerde que debe enfrentar a Naraku.

Pero se acordó de lo que le dijo Rin y le preguntó:

-¿Tu y Sesshomaru son medios hermanos?

-Sí, mi padre tenía otra mujer y nació el-Respondió Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué pelean? Kagome me contó eso-Le dijo Naomi.

-Por la herencia, ya que cuando murió dejó sus armas a nosotros y competimos por ser el mejor soldado, desde ahí nos peleamos y nos separamos, yo le estuve cuidado a mi madre hasta que falleció y decidí enfrentar solo al ejercito de Naraku-Respondió Inuyasha.

-Mira, le diré a Miroku, a Sango y a Shippo que enfrentemos solos al ejercito de Naraku, ya que la milicia no nos ayudaran-Dice Kagome.

-Solo espero que se cuiden-Dijo el abuelo.

-Y que algún día Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se reconcilien-Dijo Naomi.


	5. El nuevo plan de Naraku

Capítulo 5: El nuevo plan de Naraku

El campamento de los españoles era nada más que un viejo castillo medieval abandonado, con piqueros y cañones en las precarias murallas, además de una gran sala de piedra desnuda adornada de estandartes, en la torre de homenaje.

En la gran mesa de la gran sala, aquel capitán de los tercios estaba comiendo su almuerzo en compañía de su hijo bastado Hakudoshi, quienes eran atendidos por el paje Kohaku; quien en realidad era el hermano menor de Sango, pero él ya lo había olvidado.

Mientras comían andaban pensando cómo acabar con el enmascarado, además de atacar la ciudad más cercana y de preparar el movimiento de las tropas.

Rebanándose la cabeza con sus pensamientos y mirando un retrato femenino colgado en la pared, decía:

-Es muy poderoso para que mis hombres lo enfrenten.

-Lo sé, llegan a morir si intentan vencerlo-Dijo aquel chico de cabello rosado.

-Debería haber una forma de derrotarle, aunque sea para capturarle, así disfruto encargándome del resto.

-Creo que Byakuya tendrá un plan-Dijo Hakudoshi quien miraba una puerta.

-Eso veremos, tal vez la alquimia me ayude-Le respondió.

Después de terminar su comida, se fueron hacia la puerta que daba acceso a un laboratorio de alquimia, donde Byakuya trabajaba para el capitán de los tercios ideando pócimas para sus enemigos. En ese momento, Byakuya le mostró a su jefe lo que preparó: un líquido capaz de dormir de forma profunda a cualquiera, y al explicárselo, Naraku sonrió y le dijo:

-¡Excelente! Aunque no sé cómo lo utilizaremos.

Y en ese momento, Hakudoshi se acordó de lo que pasaba en el Nuevo Mundo, del cual se le ocurrió que fuera disparado por una cerbatana, tal como lo hacen los indígenas en América.

Al escucharlo, Naraku dijo:

-¡Eureka! Si llego a atraparlo, mi pesadilla acabará.

-Claro, que le advierto que ese enmascarado es peligroso-Le dijo el alquimista.

-Padre, dejadme a mí que yo me encargue de esto, os prometo que no te defraudareis-Dijo Hakudoshi.

-Más te vale, si llegas a fallar no tendré piedad de ti al torturarte-Le dijo Naraku.

-No me da miedo ser torturado-Le respondió sin perder la sonrisa.

En una de las habitaciones, Kohaku pensaba de como era su pasado, ya que no lo recordaba bien, pero sobre todo, quería saberlo; aunque en todo este tiempo, Hakudoshi le había dicho que Naraku lo había rescatado de un incendio y que lo estuvo educando como paje, del cual no tuvo otra que resignarse ya que sus recuerdos eran muy escasos y borrosos.


	6. La captura

Capítulo 6: La captura

En el camino, Kagome, Inuyasha y sus amigos iban caminando para enfrentar a los españoles, pero irían a hacer lo que podían, y Miroku le preguntaba a la joven:

-¿Por qué la milicia no nos ayudaran?

-Si ¿Paso algo?-Pregunto Sango.

-Es que Inuyasha se puso celoso con Koga y ahí Sesshomaru le enfrentó, menos mal que Rin y yo los detuvimos, incluso Ayame-Contesto Kagome.

-Igual, no quería pelear al lado de ese idiota de Sesshomaru-Dijo Inuyasha.

-Mira, si dejaran de pelear ahora nos estarían ayudándonos-Le dijo Kagome enojada.

-Por favor, dejen de discutir, hay que ocuparse del enemigo-Dijo Shippo.

De lejos, vieron a unos soldados españoles que andaban acosando a unos campesinos en su rancho, del cual les exigían que le entregaran la mitad de sus animales y de lo que cultivaban, pero el padre de la familia no podía hacerlo, aunque lo estaban haciendo bajo amenazas.

Cuando uno de los soldados le iba a tocar a uno de sus hijos, apareció el enmascarado que se enfrentó a ellos, seguido de Sango y de Miroku, quienes lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo con los arcabuceros, mientras que Kagome golpeo con un palo a un piquero que estaba de campana.

En pleno combate, uno de los españoles se alejó del lugar, para poder avisarle a Hakudoshi quien estaba oculto detrás de un árbol, montado sobre su corcel blanco:

-Ahora es cuando-Dijo el malvado chico.

En ese momento, el enmascarado contenía a tres soldados, ya que había dejado fuera de combate al resto con ayuda de Sango y de Miroku; y de repente, un dardo llegó al cuello del espadachín que poco después cayó desmayado. Al verlo, Kagome fue en su ayuda, pero Hakudoshi le cortó el paso al aparecerse sorpresivamente, ordenando a los soldados que lo aten y los carguen al caballo de uno de los dragones que vino en su compañía:

-No dejare que se lo lleven-Dijo Kagome gritando.

Pero Byakuya disparó fallando a propósito, solo para asustarla, dejando que se lleven al espadachín enmascarado, del cual se iba alejando de su vista.

Cuando se iban, Sango vio a Kohaku que era de compañía de Byakuya y ella lo reconoció enseguida, ya que se acordaba que en un ataque hace unos años, el jovencito había desaparecido y dijo:

-Fue raptado por Naraku, yo lo creía muerto.

Tanto Sango como Kagome intentaron seguirlos, pero Miroku se los impedía porque estaban los arcabuceros, del cual podrían ser un blanco fácil.

Mientras descansaban con la familia de campesinos, Kagome estaba mal por no poder rescatar al espadachín, pero Sango estaba casi llorando por haber encontrado a su hermano menor, pero estaba impotente porque estaba del lado del enemigo:

-Ha estado con ellos, habrá sido ese maldito de Naraku, pude haberlo rescatado hoy.

-Se lo que sientes Sango, pero estaban siendo un blanco del enemigo-Le dijo Miroku.

-No importa, hare hasta lo imposible para salvarlo.

Pero Kagome estaba preocupada por lo que podrían hacerle a Inu, pero ella dijo:

-No importa si doy mi vida, pero de todos modos salvaré a Inuyasha.


	7. En poder del enemigo

Capítulo 7: En poder del enemigo

En el castillo, Naraku brindaba junto con Hakudoshi, Byakuya y Yakotsu por haber capturado al espadachín enmascarado, y sus próximos planes será avanzar hacia la ciudad, del cual iban a llamar refuerzos para arrasar con ella:

-Ya que tengo a ese enmascarado en mi poder, nada me detendrá para seguir avanzando contra los holandeses-Dijo Naraku.

-Cuando les ataquemos, les demostraremos el poderío del imperio español-Dijo el sargento.

-Claro que sí, pero antes visitaré al prisionero.

En la sala de torturas, el joven de cabello negro largo era sometido a duros azotes que lo propinaba el verdugo con el látigo, dejándole la espalda con marcas. Al ingresar a la habitación, Naraku ordeno al verdugo que cese con los azotes para decirle lo siguiente al prisionero:

-Ahora que te atrapé, no iras a ningún lado….Inuyasha.

-Maldito seas-Le respondió.

-Me acuerdo bien de ti.

-¿Con que te sigues acordando, no? Yo tenía una vida amorosa normal con Kikyo, hasta que quisiste raptarla por obsesión tuya, y en el sitio de Breda quisiste raptarla pero yo quise impedirlo, y cuando tú quisiste matarme de un disparo ella me protegió.

-Como me acuerdo de ese día, estaba bajo el mando del capitán Ambrosio de Espínola y….tú me hiciste matarla.

-Claro, pero mientras agonizaba la besé y le di cristiana sepultura en secreto, como lloré cuando me despedí de ella.

-Después te capturé y te entregué a la Inquisición porque te acusé de hereje, pero veo que no funciono para nada.

-Claro que no, logre escapar, esos clérigos asesinos no pudieron acabar conmigo, la esperanza de vengar a Kikyo me mantuvo vivo, por eso me puse el antifaz para enfrentar a tus esbirros.

-Con que esas tenemos, pues ahora no te escaparas ya que acabaré contigo de una vez por todas. Si te hubiera matado antes, Kikyo estaría a mi lado.

-¡Idiota! Ella me amaba a mí, yo era la persona más importante en su vida, y tu obsesión por ella la llevo a la muerte, ella no iba a estar con una persona malvada como tú.

-Igual, mañana ordenaré tu ejecución y cuando mueras estaré tranquilo y nada me detendrá-Y se retiró riendo.

Mientras tanto, el y Hakudoshi quedaron a solas, y sonriendo de forma malvado le dijo:

-Sería un placer verte sufrir.

-¿Cómo Naraku tuvo un hijo, si él no era casado?

-Mi madre era una de las prostitutas, pero hubiese preferido que Kikyo sea una buena madre para mí.

-Maldito mocoso, te haré pagar por lo que dijiste.

De vuelta a casa, Kagome estaba en brazos de su madre, y en compañía de Souta y del abuelo por lo ocurrido con Inuyasha, y andaba pensando cómo salvarlo de las garras de Naraku, pero solo lo haría con ayuda de Miroku, Sango y Shippo, ya que por lo ocurrido, la milicia no los ayudaría.

En ese momento, apareció Rin con Ayame, y después de saludar a la familia de Kagome, la novia de Sesshomaru les dijo:

-Ahora sabemos dónde está el campamento de los españoles.

-¿Cómo lo saben?-Pregunto Kagome.

-Fue así: un campesino entregó a un soldado español a las autoridades, y Sesshomaru ordenó que lo interrogaran, y después de hacerlo, les dijo dónde estaba Naraku-Dijo Ayame.

-Se los agradeceré de por vida-Respondió Kagome sonriendo.

-Comprendo que lo que pasó con Inuyasha, Sesshomaru no los iba a ayudar-Le dijo Rin.

-Sí, y sabes Ayame, esa pelea que tuvo Inu con Koga fue por mí, ahora sé que es celoso y se enoja-Le dijo dirigiéndose a Ayame.

-Así que fue eso-Respondió.

Y antes de despedirse, Kagome le dijo algo a Rin en el oído de un plan, que después de aceptar, ella se retiró con Ayame:

-Llamaré a mis amigos, Inuyasha me necesita-Dijo fortalecida.

-Cuídate hija-Le dijo Naomi.


	8. El fin de un villano

Capítulo 8: El fin de un villano

Y llego aquel momento. El joven de largo cabello negro estaba atado de pies y manos a cuatro caballos, en donde estaba aquel verdugo que lo azoto con un hacha en sus manos y los piqueros y arcabuceros que hacían un circulo en compañía del alférez bigotón.

Desde el balcón de la torre de homenaje, el malvado capitán que estaba en compañía de Byakuya, Hakudoshi y Kohaku, pronuncio un discurso:

-Inuyasha, por orden de mí, capitán de los tercios y oficial del ejército de su graciosa majestad Felipe IV, rey de España y del conde-duque de Olivares, estáis sentenciado a pena de muerte por despedazamiento por la acusación de atacar al ejército español. Verdugo continúe la sentencia.

Iba a ser el momento en que los equinos comenzaban a moverse y despedazarlo, y aquel joven se resignaba que nada podía hacer para salir de este castigo, hasta que sorpresivamente, un disparo certero cortó la soga que estaba atada al brazo derecho y otra corta la soga de la pierna derecha.

Al ver eso, todos quedaron sorprendidos y Naraku ordenó buscar a los responsables. Sin duda, fue Kagome quien cortó las dos sogas con una puntería excelente de sus pistolas.

En ese momento, Naraku ordenó al verdugo que cumpla la sentencia con el hacha, pero Inu le propino un puñetazo que hizo soltar el hacha, que la tomó rápidamente para así cortar las dos sogas restantes, del cual logro liberarse, no sin antes acabar con el verdugo con su propia arma.

Cumpliendo con las ordenes que les dio el malvado, los soldados fueron a buscar a los que dispararon en las sogas y en su camino se encontraron con Sango y con Miroku, quien los dejaron fuera de combate; mientras que Inu se enfrentaba al alférez, que después de esquivar sus ataques, le quito la espada y lo noqueó de un puñetazo, para así enfrentar a los piqueros y arcabuceros.

Estando con Kagome, Shippo disparo un cohete del cual el enemigo lo vio y fueron tras ellos, pero después se dieron cuenta que era una señal para avisar a los de afuera, que por boca de los guardias avisaron a todos.

Para poder entrar, Kagome les abrió la puerta y así, los milicianos capitaneados por Sesshomaru avanzaron contra los soldados españoles. Ahí vieron como los milicianos, en especial Sesshomaru, tanto como Koga, Ginta e Hakaku no dejaban títere con cabeza.

Los holandeses llegan al patio de armas y ayudan a Inu en la batalla, pero este choca su espada con Sesshomaru, del cual se miran cara a cara por unos segundos, y después continúan luchando.

Naraku no sabe qué hacer, y Hakudoshi le pregunta:

-¿Qué diablos hacemos ahora?

-Pues bajen y acaben con ellos-Les ordenó.

Mientras combaten, Koga se enfrenta al sargento Yakotsu, quien logra darle muerte después de chocar los aceros de sus espadas y de esquivar ataques.

En pleno combate, Byakuya intenta acabar con Sesshomaru atacándolo por la espalda, pero este se da cuenta rápidamente y le corta la mano, hasta que lo atraviesa con su espada.

Guiado por Hakudoshi, Kohaku es ordenado a atacar a Kagome, y ahí se enfrenta con Sango quien detiene sus ataques, pero en ese momento recuerda que ella es su hermana, dejan de pelear y se abrazan. Hakudoshi intenta matarlos con su pistola, pero ahí varios milicianos le apuntan con sus arcabuces y mosquetes, del cual se enoja y tirando su arma se rinde.

Naraku intentaba huir como sea del castillo, pero en ese momento, aparece Inuyasha que le cierra el paso.

Mirándose a los ojos, el joven ataca al capitán de los tercios y chocan los aceros de sus espadas. Mientras que por Sesshomaru y Koga, estaban haciendo que los españoles se rindieran ya que estaban siendo reducidos:

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?-Pregunta Miroku.

-Debe estar buscando a Naraku.

Ambos contrincantes lucharon frente a frente esquivando y rechazando ataques continuamente, hasta que Inu le hiere en el brazo derecho a Naraku, hasta que aprovecha ese momento y lo atraviesa con su espada, para después decapitarlo:

-Ahora Kikyo puede descansar en paz-Dijo.

Cuando los españoles se estaban rindiendo incondicionalmente, los holandeses arrían la bandera española e izan la suya; y de la nada, aparece Inuyasha que arroja la cabeza cercenada de Naraku quien la arroja, del cual los milicianos festejan por su victoria, y Kagome abraza a Inuyasha:

-Eres un héroe-Le dice.


	9. La nueva vida

Capítulo 9: La nueva vida

Con esta victoria, avisaron al ejército holandés de patrullar las zonas, en especial las rurales, para buscar más campamentos enemigos, y así proteger las ciudades de estos peligros.

Después de la batalla, los milicianos se reunieron en la casa donde solían juntarse para celebrar la victoria, del cual estaban Rin, Ayame y Jaken, con quien disfrutaban de una buena comida.

A pesar de que Inuyasha fue quien venció a Naraku, él y sus amigos no fueron invitados, ya que Sesshomaru no olvidaba su pelea con él, pero a Rin no le preocupaba esas cosas y le decía al capitán de la milicia:

-¿Ya que ahora el ejército se ocupará del enemigo, que haremos a partir de entonces?

-No lo sé, tal vez le vendamos armas y pertrechos, ya que las milicias ya no eran como en el siglo pasado-Le responde.

-¿O sea que ya no seguiremos combatiendo de estas formas o tal vez no dediquemos a plantar tulipanes?-Dijo Jaken.

-¿Vender tulipanes? No digáis tonterías, podría hacer otras cosas-Dijo dirigiéndose a Jaken.

-¿Qué tal si vamos organizando nuestros proyectos para nuestra boda?-Pregunto Rin.

Al oír eso, Sesshomaru se quedó sin habla, y todos los presentes la llegaron a escuchar y sonriendo levantaron sus copas por el:

-Por Sesshomaru y Rin y su nueva vida ¡salud!-Expresó un mosquetero de mostachos gruesos levantando su copa con orgullo.

Cuando todos los presentes brindaban por ellos, Rin abrazaba a Sesshomaru y el solo se limitaba a acariciarla tocando su cara.

Incluso Ayame compartió su felicidad brindando por ellos, y abrazando cariñosamente a Koga le dijo:

-Creo que también cumpliremos nuestra promesa muy pronto.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Koga.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas de nuestra promesa?

-¿Qué promesa? No me acuerdo.

-La de casarnos y vivir felices.

-Ahora sí que se casaran-Dijo Ginta.

-Sí, y espero que compartan su felicidad con nosotros, je-Dijo Hakaku.

Pero también Inuyasha y Kagome estaban festejando, pero en la casa de su familia, donde invitaron a sus amigos más cercanos, del cual compartían su felicidad con todos.

Además, el abuelo supo que estaban teniendo noticias de que la armada naval holandesa se estaba preparando para enfrentar a la flota española, ya que estaban expandiéndose de forma comercial por otras partes del mundo.

De vuelta, Kohaku iba a rehacer su vida con Sango y de vivir con ella de ahora en adelante, pero que cuando crezca se uniría a las fuerzas del ejército; mientras que Miroku iba a afianzar su relación con Sango, pero de todos modos, debía comportarse ya que cuando le tocaba una nalga recibía una bofetada.

Y por qué si, y en presencia de la familia de la joven y de sus amigos, Inuyasha y Kagome juraron que en algunos meses se casarían, además que el joven prometió que ya no volvería a pelear con su medio hermano ya que pronto haría su vida con su novia y que se alejaría de la vida aventurera, así para llevar con ella una vida tranquila, juntos.

Fin

Nota del autor: Comprendo que Inuyasha x Kagome es para mi la mejor pareja, pero es honor incluir sobre el primer amor de Inu con Kikyo.


End file.
